Hero love
by kira taisho
Summary: para el reto de openings y endings del foro akatsuki rules / Kakashi y Obito tienen una nueva mision de la que deben regresar siendo heroes una vez mas / semi ua


Cancion: Hero's come back

personaje principal: Obito

para: Reto opening y ending propuesto por Lola-chan en el foro **akatsuki rules**

temática: Utilizar como inspiración un op o en para un 1-shot basado en uno de los akatsukis

ayuda: Es un semi ua, es en las naciones elementales pero no sigue el canon ni de chiste, para los que no les guste no lean y aviso que contiene yaoi... llega una parte donde medio se pierde el hilo de la canción pero bue... así soy yo

fue lo único que se me ocurrió, gomen.

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Corría, sus piernas le ardían, el atardecer pintaba todo el lugar pero eso no le importaba, solo una cosa le importaba, salvar a su amigo, debía hacerlo, debía salvarlo fuese como fuese! corría tan rápido como podía, tenia la sensación de que lo perdería si tardaba mucho.<p>

Cuatro ninjas renegados aparecieron frente a el y los miro decidido, nadie se metería en su camino, y sin dudar les hizo frente, derrotándolos sin mucho problema, necesitarían a alguien mas fuerte para frenar a Obito Uchiha!

continuo corriendo hasta que otro apareció frente a el e intento darle un puñetazo, pero lo esquivo e hizo un par de sellos para usar el jutsu firma de los Uchiha

-**katon goukakyuu no jutsu**-

utilizo el fuego para distraerlo y lo noqueo con taijutsu, para luego reanudar la carrera, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus visores golpeaban su pecho con fuerza en el vaivén que llevaban gracias a su carrera.

enfrentaba a sus enemigos a la pasada, no sabia exactamente como, pero lo hacia, nada lo detendría de salvar a su amigo.

un grito quemo su garganta cuando vio que empujaban a Kakashi al vació, y sin tener claro como llego y se tiro al suelo extendiendo su mano justo a tiempo para tomar de la muñeca a Kakashi y salvarlo, le vio sonreír aun con la mascara puesta y sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos y lo ayudo a subir, se miraban con los ojos llorosos de felicidad.

ambos asintieron y se levantaron, encarando a los últimos ninjas, se acoplaban perfectamente, derrotándolos uno tras otro sin ningún problema, eran un buen equipo, y en poco tiempo terminaron derrotando a todos en poco tiempo, al acabar se miraron y luego vieron el atardecer, era extrañamente romántico.

-Parece que derrotamos a todos- Dijo Kakashi.

Ambos aun sentían la adrenalina recorrer sus cuerpos, la sensación de ser héroes una vez mas... Pero necesitaban algo mas, necesitaban sentir sus cuerpos al borde del abismo antes de regresar a esa fachada de odio, a fingir que Obito estaba enamorado de Rin, fingir que ellos dos no se soportaban, pero en realidad los dos heroes disfrutaban estar juntos en intimidad.

Obito ni siquiera quiso dar explicaciones cuando lo tomo del brazo y echo a correr hasta alejarse del lugar y estampar a su compañero contra un arbol, besandolo desenfrenadamente, los minutos corrían y no tardaron en echar todo al demonio y amarse una vez mas sin pensar en nada mas, solo ellos.

Ambos lo sentían cerca, paso el rato y al fin cayeron en ese espacio negro de solo placer, besandose, sabiendo que ya no les quedaba mucho, no debían tardar o levantarían sospecha.

Pasaron la noche bajo ese árbol, abrazados, hasta que el amanecer los despertó y llego el momento de que volvieran y fingieran como siempre.

* * *

><p>Llegaron con una pequeña sonrisa y reportaron al cuarto que la misión había sido cumplida con éxito.<p>

Al salir se encontraron con Rin, ella les dio la bienvenida, habían parado a un grupo de reconocimiento, otra guerra se les venia encima y ellos debían proteger a la aldea, por algo eran tan famosos desde que ayudaron en la tercera gran guerra.

Ellos eran heroes, y siempre debían volver.

-Kakashi-san- Rin quiso abrazar a Kakashi.

Obito veia a camara lenta y antes que la niña pudiese abrazar a su novio tomo a Kakashi del brazo y lo sujeto contra su cuerpo.

-Al diablo, no me importa lo que piensen de nosotros, si nos dejan de ver como heroes me da igual, me canse de fingir, Kakashi es solo mio- hablo sin pensar Obito.

-E?-

Todos se les quedaron mirando aun mas cuando le bajo la mascara y le planto un beso.

Y terminaron por ser noticia una vez mas, pero esta vez no por volver de una misión así de importante, sino por ser tan descarados de besarse en plena calle, frente a la torre del hokage.


End file.
